Coming back to you
by Luvingtheshadowhunters
Summary: Bella died giving birth to Renessme. But God gave her a second chance. Now she is a 10 year old orphan named Mckenzie Year waiting out the time till she is 17 and she can ditch that place and find Edward. But will she be able to find them, convince them she is Bella, and get changed by Edward all before her dead line?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story will be told from Bella and Renessme's point of view. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to SM!

I knew I was dead. And yet.. someone was standing above me. I did'nt recognize them. "Bella," they spoke.

There was a kindness no human, or vampire, ever could have accomplished. "Bella I am God."

God.. so I was dead. And in Heaven. I don't how that is possible seeing as I was'nt very religious, but I stored that away for later.

I had more im mediant problems. Like... I was dead.

"Um.. hi. What happened?" Now that I thought about it, I could'nt even remember how I died. "You died in Child birth." Child birth.. Child birth.

Oh God. Renessme. And Edward. I promised him I would't die. I promised Id be there for him. "And so you shall."

Apparently my mind block didn't work on God.. He chuckled at that, "No. Im afraid not."

"Wait.." I say finally processing what he said. "What do you mean I will be there for him? Im dead."

"Yes," he nodded. "You are dead. But I know how you can come back." Come back.. he was gonna bring me back to life.

"Why? Why are you gonna do this?" God smiled, "You'r heart is pure Bella. You have a family who loves you, a daughter who needs you, and Edward... You'r lives are so intertwined. He wont live long with out you. Im giving you a second chance. Save him for if he gives up his life, there is nothing I can do."

I.. "You mean he will go to hell," I finally said.

God nodded sadly. "You can fix it though. You just have to come back to him."

Does'nt sound to hard to me. "But.. there's a catch." Of course there is..

"I will bring you back but.. you will not to be Bella Swan anymore.. not in the bodily since anyways." "What?" I said confused.

"You will be Mckenzie Year. A ten year old orphan from Montana. Bella Swan is.. for all intents and purposes dead. Putting you back in that body would confuse some people. So.. I will send you back as Mckenzie. But.."

Oh God, another catch. "If you arnt changed by Edward by your18th birthday, you will return here. Permenatly." I nod, sounds fair enough. It could be worse.

Can always get worse.

"Thank you," I whisper. "Your welcome Bella. You must leave now." I nod. I was ready. The faster I got there the faster I was old enough to leave.

God walked forward and laid his hand on my forehead. I closed my eyes. "Open your eyes Bella," God's voice whispered in my ear.

I did. And I was no longer in heaven. I was in a room, on a bed with dull gray sheets and one thin white pillow.

I had a dresser with a blue hair brush on it and a mirror. A mirror. I stand up from the bed and walk over, picking up the hand hold mirror. I gasp.

My hair. It was to my waist and auburn. And my eyes... they were a shocking blue. Freckles dotted my cheek bones and the bridge of my nose.

My skin was'nt super tan, but it had more pigment then my skin had before.

"Mckenzie," an elderly female voice spoke behind me. I turned.

A lady who looked like she could be seventy or older with short gray hair and pink tshirt that said 'Katherine's orphan edge' on it stood in my door way.

"Come on. It's dinner time."

Dinner. My first dinner. My first dinner as Mckenzie Year. I nod setting my mirror back on the dresser.

And then I join her and we walk towards the place where this dinner will take place.

Starting the countdown.. six years to go.

A/N: Please tell me how you like it and if you want me to continue!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all who reviewed, followed and favorited my story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All owned by SM!**

Tomorrow was the day, my seventeenth birthday. I would check myself out of here, and be back with Edward and Renessme soon hopefully. Id only seen my daughter once, but it was enough. I loved her more than life. Of course my best friend Ali had no idea I had a daughter as she sat talking on my bed. She was also oblivious of my plans tomorrow, and the fact that in less then a year Id be a vampire. I thought a clean break would be best. I grimaced, I was using Edward's tactic, though the situation was a little different. Even though I hated him leaving me, it probably would have been worse had everyone come to say good bye to me.

"What's wrong?" Ali asked noticing my change in facial expression. "Nothing sorry. What were you saying?" I had been so lost in my thoughts my mind hadn't processed what Ali had been saying. "I was saying," she said patiently. "That tomorrow, I want you in Kristie's room by 12." Birthday parties, Bella or not I could'nt escape them. I'd learned by now not to argue with Ali. "Will do." "Good," she smiled. "Man, it's hard to believe we are 17 huh?" Not really honestly... "Yea," I said instead. It felt like yesterday I was bleeding to death on a table. I shouldn't make jokes about that, but.. what else was I supposed to do?

"You don't sound very excited," Ali exclaimed disbelievingly. "You'r free. You can do what ever you want tomorrow." You'r 17th birthday at Katherine's Orphan edge meant different things to different people. See at 17 you are still allowed to stay here for another year if you want, but you have more freedom. You are allowed to go out with a curfew without an adult. You can get a job if you like, go to the movies. Or you can leave. Go find an apartment, or if your super desperate a box in the streets.

Though not many people left at 17, none of them have a place to go. It was more likely theyd find a job and save up money till they were 18 and then go find an apartment. I was a special case. Though no one knew how special. "Yea I can, cant I?"

Ali and I went to dinner together soon after that, and then she left for her room while I left for mine. "Mckenzie Year?" some one called. I stopped and looked behind me. Mrs. Janet stood there, the lady who had come to my door that first night. "Can I have a word with you for a moment in my office?" I had learned soon after that despite the name being Katherine's Orphan edge, Mrs. Janet was the leader. Katherine, the one who had founded the place, died some time in the late 1900s. "Yes mam'."

I followed her into the familiar crowded office. I had been in here quite alot. Hanging out with Kristie and Ali had been a bit of a personality changer. We had gotten into a few sticky situations over the years. I sat in my chair, a straight backed plain wooden chair. It did'nt look any different from the other two on my right and left, but I had always come to this chair in my visits here. Mrs. Janet behind her desk in a chair, much comfier then mine, and watched me for a moment. Examining me more like it. "Well," she said finally. "I'm sure you know what tomorrow is." What? "Um.. am I supposed to? Mrs. Janet gave me a disapproving look, telling me I'm supposed to remember this and she thought I was trying to be smart. "You'r birthday?" Oh. "Oh," I repeated out loud. I knew obviously that tomorrow was my birthday, but it had never been acknowledged by anyone but my friends before now.

"Yes oh. You'r 17th to be exact. And I wanted to discuss you'r options with you. Of course you'r welcome to stay here untill you'r 18th birthday. But if you are planning on leaving I wanted to make sure you knew the risk of this. You wont be able to come back. Once you get out there you are on you'r own and are considered an adult capable of taking care of you'r self. But since you haven't been out in the real world, you have no real funds. So my advice is to stay here a little longer, just until you have something to work with. Going out there now my lead to-" "Im leaving," I interrupted. "But Mckenzie," she said shocked. "No, I know where I am going."

A almost paternal look crossed her face, she would't ever admit it but I think she grew attached to us after a while. "May I ask where?" How did I explain this right? "Um... I. I can't tell you. But I can tell you I will be perfectly safe." Mrs. Janet was probably deeply confused, how did I have access to anywhere I could go that she did't know about? Oh boy, I'd give money to be able to tell her and see her reaction.

See I died in my past life giving birth to my half vampire child that my vampire husband got me pregnant with and he and my werewolf best friend delivered because his vampire father was working at the hospital. And then God sent me back as Mckenzie so that I could meet up with them and get changed into a vampire myself. But.. I thought it better I did'nt tell her all this stuff. She was getting up there, and she might have a heart attack if I tell her.

"I see," Mrs. Janet nodded. She had no legal rights to force us to tell her where we went after we left. But she'd probably feel better knowing. "Well.. if that's how you feel, you should probably get you'r stuff together." I nodded now and stood, planning on leaving quickly before she asked any more questions. "Oh and Mckenzie," I looked back at her. "Be careful." I will Mrs. Janet. I will.

I got all my things packed that night and went to sleep exhausted. My dreams were full of Edward, and my little girls face the first time I saw her as always. When I woke again, sunlight was streaming through my window. Looking over at the clock, I was surprised. I had slept till 11:30. At first I was disappointed I missed breakfast. And then I remembered. Today was my birthday, I was officially 17 again. 17 with a birthday party I was gonna miss if I did'nt start getting ready. And I knew how that would end. With me dead again. Murdered very creatively by my best friends.

I jump up and start getting ready. Nothing to fancy, a pair of jean shorts and a black tank top. And then I hurried down the hall to Kristie's door. It was covered in pictures of Taylor Laughtner. I shook my head, how could she like Taylor Laughtner more than Robert Pattinson? I knock, and Kristie opened it almost instantly. "There you are, we were starting to get worried you were trying to pull a stunt like at 14." The year I had pretended I was sick. It did'nt work.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. There I found a white table had been set up a pink table clothe set perfectly on it. On top of that was a chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Mckenzie written on it. And around that were four presents. "Aww guys you did-" "Yea we did," Ali said from her spot on the couch. Beside her two other people. Not people I actively hung out with, but people I knew and liked. Andy and Trista.

"Don't even start. Sit down so we can sing happy birthday." And so they did. Andy deciding the you smell like a zoo vershin more appropriate then the regular. I got into it, and laughed when they finished, closing my eyes and blowing out the candles. I did'nt make a wish, there was no point. I had every thing I wanted.

And then I opened present, kinda curious honestly. Andy got me a copy of Wuthering Heights and I thanked him internally freaking out. I had read it once since I had come back. When we had a trip to the library. And now I had a copy again. Of course I would be getting my old copy back when I got back to the Cullens. Trista had gotten me a black hair brush with my name engraved into it, well Mckenzie engraved into it. Of course she didnt know my name was Bella. It was so pretty though, and I loved it. Kristie had gotten me a skateboard. Turns out this body had much better balance than my old one, and I had grown to like skateboarding. It had a picture of a guitar on the bottom.

And finally Ali had gotten me a ipod. At first I started to hand it back there was no way I could accept it. But she insisted and really I missed music. It had all my favorite songs, all hers, all Kristie's. And then everything popular on the radio and some others I'd never heard, but would have fun learning. Basically alot of music.

Before I knew it though it was over and it was time to get my stuff. And leave this life behind. I'd miss my friends but.. I knew what was ahead. And it was amazing.


End file.
